The Pirates of Paris
''The Pirates of Paris ''is an upcoming comic musical. Characters *'Captain Arkwright': 13 years old, the captain of the Andromeda, the main protagonist, Captain Arkwright leads the Pirates of Paris. *'Don': 11 years old, Captain Arkwright's second in command, he leads the runaway from the Major-General's men. *'Monsieur Faust': The bo'sun. 12 years old. *'The Pirate Princess': Don's love interest. Plot 'Act I (''The Pirates of Paris ''and ''The Runaway) As the first act opens, set in 1986 in New York, the Andromeda sails on stage and the crew swing off, revealing all to be teenagers. They sing the first number ("We are the very models of Modern Major-Pirates"). They explore the New World, and in three days' time, meet the Pirates of Penzance ("Welcome to the New World"). After a long silence, the Major-General's men leap out from behind a bush and arrest the pirates ("New Orders of the New King"). They are thrown into prision but Captain Arkwright manages to plan an escape. The Pirates of Paris escape, and after running into the Black Forest, meet the Pirate Princess ("The Pirate Princess"), whom Don immediatly falls in love with. The Pirate Princess offers sanctuary in her castle, and the Pirates accept ("Sanctuary"). After two whole weeks of living in the Pirate Princess' kingdom, they ask a request to leave the kingdom, with the promise to return, in three weeks' time ("Sanctuary (reprise)"). The Pirate Princess accepts and the Pirates of Paris leave for Broadway. The Pirates of Paris return to the Black Forest after two weeks and reunite with the Pirate Princess, only to discover that she has been captured with the Pirates of Penzance by the Major-General's men. The Pirates of Paris manage to inflitrate The Pirates of Penzance ''("Night of the Nightingale") and grab the chest with the Major-General's men chasing after them. The Pirates of Paris race into the ''Majestic Theatre where The Phantom of the Opera ''is playing ("The Phantom of the Opera"). 'Act II (The Phantom of the Opera) At the Paris Opéra in 1911, an auction of old props is underway. Lot 665, purchased by the elderly Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny, is a music box in the shape of a monkey; he eyes it fondly, noting that its details appear "exactly as she said." Lot 666 is a shattered chandelier which, the auctioneer says, has a connection to "the strange affair of the Pirates of the Opera... mysteries never fully explained." As the chandelier illuminates, reassembles itself, and slowly rises over the audience to its old position in the rafters, the years roll back and the theatre returns to its 1880s grandeur. ("Overture") It is now 1881. As Carlotta, the Opéra's resident soprano prima donna, rehearses for that evening's performance, a backdrop collapses without warning. The excited cast members believe the legendary Phantom of the Opera, or Opera Ghost, is responsible. The Opera's new owners, Firmin and André, try to downplay the incident, but Carlotta refuses to continue after raging that this has happened to her for years, and storms offstage. Madame Giry, the Opéra's ballet mistress, tells the Pirates of Paris (still carrying the chest) about the Opera Ghost and his demands, stating that he is to be paid a hefty salary and Box 2 is to be kept reserved solely for him. Meg, her daughter, insists that Christine Daaé, a Swedish chorus girl and orphaned daughter of a prominent violinist, has been "well taught", and could sing Carlotta's role. Rather than cancel the performance, the Pirates reluctantly audition Christine, and to their surprise, she is equal to the challenge. ("Think of Me") Backstage after her triumphant debut, Christine confesses to Meg that only she knows the identity of her mysterious teacher - the mysterious "Angel of Music" that her father promised to send to her after his death ("Angel of Music"). The new patron, Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagny, finds Christine, who he remembers befriending in his childhood, in her dressing room. She and Raoul reminisce together and she confides to him that the Angel has in fact visited her and taught her to sing ("Little Lotte"). Raoul does not believe her, but insists despite her protests that she joins him for dinner. After Raoul leaves, a booming voice announces his displeasure at Raoul's presence. Christine and the Pirates beseeche the Angel to reveal himself to them at last, and the image of the Phantom of the Opera appears in her dressing room mirror. He guides Christine through the mirror as Raoul overhears them and he enters the room just as they disappear to his shock ("Angel of Music/The Mirror"). The Phantom spirits Christine and the Pirates away to beneath the Opera House. ("The Pirates of the Opera") They cross a subterranean lake to his secret lair deep beneath the Opera House, an eerie place containing a pipe organ and dozens of candles. The Phantom explains that he has chosen Christine to sing his music and urges her to forget the life she knew before ("The Music of the Night"). He shows Christine a life-sized doll in her image, clothed in a wedding gown. She faints, and the Phantom puts her to bed, once again restating his feelings for her. As the Phantom composes music at his organ, ("I Remember...") Christine and the Pirates of Paris awaken to the sound of the monkey music box. Don (Captain Arkwright's second-in-command) slips up behind the Phantom, lifts his mask, and beholds his face. The Phantom rails against his curiosity, then ruefully expresses his longing to look normal and to be loved by Christine ("Stranger Than You Dreamt It"). After Captain Arkwright hands him back his mask, he brings them back to Christine's dressing room. In the Opera House, Joseph Buquet, the Opéra's chief stagehand, who (like Mme. Giry) inexplicably knows a lot about the Phantom, regales everyone with tales of the "Opera Ghost" and his terrible Punjab lasso ("Magical Lasso") to the ballet girls. Mme. Giry warns Buquet to exercise restraint. In the managers' office, Firmin and André receive notes from the Opera Ghost instructing them how to run the Opera his way to their chagrin. Raoul rushes in demanding to know where Christine is and shows them a note he was given from the Phantom, warning him to stay away from Christine. Carlotta also enters with a note saying that Christine has taken her place for good, believing the Pirates of Paris have written it. Madame Giry delivers another note from the Phantom: he demands that Christine replace Carlotta in the new opera, Il Muto ("Notes..."). Firmin and André assure the enraged Carlotta that she will remain the star, ("Prima Donna") but during her performance, disaster strikes ("Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh"). The Phantom reduces Carlotta's voice to a frog-like croak. The managers send the ballet chorus out to entertain the audience as the Pirates of Paris prepare Christine to continue in Carlotta's place. The backdrop lifts during the dance to reveal the corpse of Joseph Buquet, hanging from the rafters by the Punjab lasso. In the ensuing melee, Christine escapes with Raoul to the roof, where she tells him about her subterranean rendezvous with the Phantom. Raoul is skeptical ("Why Have You Brought Me Here?/Raoul, I've Been There"), but swears to love and protect her always ("All I Ask of You"). The Phantom, who has overheard their conversation, is heartbroken. The Pirates of Paris angrily vow revenge against Raoul ("All I Ask of You (Reprise)"), and bring the Opera's mighty chandelier to the stage as the curtain falls. Six months later, in the midst of the gala masquerade ball ("Masquerade"), the Pirates makes their first appearance since the chandelier disaster in the guise of the Red Deaths. They announce that the Phantom has written an opera entitled Don Juan Triumphant. They demand that it be produced immediately ("Why So Silent?"), with Christine, who is now engaged to Raoul, in the lead role. They then seize Christine's engagement ring and vanish. Raoul demands that Madame Giry tell him about the Phantom. She tells him about a traveling fair that came to Paris one day, and the main attraction was a hideously deformed man trapped in a cage, who was a brilliant musician, magician, and architect, who once built a maze of mirrors for the Shah of Persia. Shortly after his arrival, he escaped. Madame Giry says she believes the Phantom to be this same man, before fleeing. Raoul hatches a plan to use Don Juan Triumphant as a trap to capture the Phantom. ("Notes/Twisted Every Way") Christine, torn between her love for Raoul and her reluctance to see the man who inspired her voice, initially refuses to be a part of his plot, but has no choice. She visits her father's grave to try to ease her mind ("Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again"). The Phantom appears and again attempts to seduce Christine into coming with him ("Wandering Child"), but Raoul arrives to protect her. The Phantom tries to goad Raoul into trying to attack him as he shoots fireballs from his staff at him ("Bravo, Monsieur!"). Christine barely manages to keep Raoul from being killed and they flee together. The Pirates declare war upon them both. Don Juan Triumphant debuts, with Christine and Ubaldo Piangi, the Opéra's leading tenor, singing the lead roles. During their duet, Christine suddenly realizes she is singing not with Piangi, but the Pirates and the Phantom themselves ("The Point of No Return"). The Phantom presents Christine with a ring, singing a heartfelt reprise of "All I Ask of You", but Captain Arkwright tears off his mask to expose his hideous face to the audience. The Phantom seizes Christine and the Pirates and flees the theatre as Piangi is found strangled backstage. A mob is soon in hot pursuit. Madame Giry tells Raoul about the Phantom's subterranean lair and leads him part of the way, reminding him to beware the Punjab lasso ("Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer"). In the lair, Christine is forced to don the doll's wedding dress. When asked if she is going to be the Phantom's next victim, he responds that the reason she won't return his love is because of his face, which even his own mother refused to love. The Pirates reply it's not his face but his soul that is distorted. Raoul finds the lair, but the Phantom captures him with his Punjab Lasso. He tells Christine he will free Raoul if she agrees to stay with him forever; if she refuses, Raoul will die. ("Final Lair") After Raoul begs Christine to not throw away her life for his sake, the Phantom insists that she choose, and Christine tries to beg her former Angel for mercy, she shows her decision by kissing the Phantom passionately. The Phantom, having experienced kindness and compassion for the first time, sets them free. Don returns the ring he gave Christine, and listens in pity as he tells him he loves Christine. He then forces himself to turn away, and leaves with Raoul. The Pirates of Paris sing one last reprise of "All I Ask of You" as the Phantom weeps in Christine's wedding veil. He replies with a brief reprise of "The Music of the Night" before sitting on his throne and covering himself with his cape. The mob storms the lair, and Meg pulls away the cape, but the Phantom has vanished. Only his mask remains. 'Act III (''Starlight Express) The third act opens with the disembodied voice of Control (whom we never see), who is playing with his toy trains, ordering all trains to racing mode. As Control falls asleep, still murmuring his instructions, the Overture gently picks up. The music crescendos with the cast emerging in the half-dark to skate around the track, almost comes to a climax but is rudely interrupted by the opening crashes of "Rolling Stock". Greaseball and his Gang of diesel thugs pour onto the stage to sing their own praises, namely that they are rolling stock and very fast. Greaseball dares anyone to challenge him in a race – "this is my back view, and it's all you'll see". Rusty, the steam train relegated to the sidings, enters, singing that nobody can do it like a steam train. Greaseball and his Gang intimidate him then leave, leaving him to sing his defiant "Call me Rusty" as he brings on the Coaches, dreaming of racing in the championship races and winning. The lyrics play on the ambiguity of "Rusty" being both an adjective and his name, with the theme of "call me Rusty if you like/call me rusty if you dare". The Coaches question Rusty's ability to race – he isn't fast enough, he isn't strong enough. Rusty exits, leaving the Coaches to introduce themselves with the song "A Lotta Locomotion". Ashley is a smoking car, who has tried to "kick the habit" but can't, Buffy the buffet car offers snacks that are "hot, and cheap, and quick", Dinah is a dining car who'll cook for you, and provide a willing ear for your problems. Pearl is the "Brand new girl", who has agreed in the past to race with Rusty as his partner, but is now having reservations about his ability.. The posturing Pirates of Paris run onstage (still carrying the chest), with the 2nd and 3rd class Sleepers (Joule and Volta in quickchange costumes) in tow. Together with the coaches, they all sing "Pumping Iron", another tribute to diesel's, and Greaseball's, greatness. Rusty brings on the freight train, which consists of the three boxcar Rockies, Flat Top, Dustin and C.B.. After bickering with the Coaches, they introduce themselves with the song "Freight". At the end of the number the national representatives of France (Bobo), Italy (Espresso), Germany (Weltschaft), Russia (Turnov), Japan (Hashamoto) and Great Britain (The City of Milton Keynes) arrive, and line up to take their partners for the first heat, but before they can do anything there is a surprise late entry. The lights going out herald the arrival of Electra, the Electric Train, introduced by his five components- Krupp (an armaments truck), Wrench (a repair truck), Purse (a money truck), Volta (a freezer truck), and Joule (a dynamite truck). Electra is as much of a show-off as Greaseball. He sings his own praises in the song "AC/DC", superficially claiming that he can run on either Alternating Current or Direct Current, but also referring to the fact that he will take either male or female partners. Now all the engines pair up with their racing partners, ready for the first heat. Electra sends a messenger to woo Pearl by proxy, inviting her to race with him. In her indecision over whom to race with, Pearl leaves Rusty unconnected, then sings him the energetic "He'll Whistle at Me" about the engine of her dreams, who is a steam train who whistles at her. She then goes off to race with Electra. "Heat One" sees Greaseball and Dinah cheat, bully and force their way ahead of The Pirates of Paris, racing with C.B. and Buffy respectively. Dinah isn't happy about cheating, and says as much to Greaseball. He knocks her to the floor and leaves her there, despite her pleas and apologies. C.B. congratulates the pair on a good race, then, seeing that Dinah is alone, sings her the much acclaimed ballad "There's Me". Poppa enters to much fanfare from the Pirates to sing the blues. "Poppa's Blues" gives us a little tutorial on singing the blues, then Rusty appears, looking downtrodden. Monsieur Faust (Captain Arkwright's bo'sun) asks him what's wrong, and discovers that unless he can race with Pearl, Rusty is reluctant to race at all. To persuade him that he can still race and win, that there is still hope, Don introduces him to another carriage he can race with – Belle, the sleeping car. Belle, apparently asleep in a coal bunker, wakes and sings "Belle, the Sleeping Car", the story of her life. She formerly raced with Poppa. Rusty asks her to race with him, and she accepts. In "Heat Two", Rusty loses to Electra (racing with Pearl) and Weltschaft with Joule. Utterly disheartened, Rusty returns to the junkyard where Captain Arkwright entreats him to trust in the Starlight Express. Rusty, however, does not believe in the Starlight Express. To prove his existence, Don announces that he is going to race. There's just one problem – all the places for Heat Three are taken. Suddenly, and apparently through divine intervention, Control announces a vacancy – the British train has been scrapped. Taking this as a sign from the Starlight Express, Don pairs up with Dustin (the only freight truck who will go with him – Rocky I was partnered to the City of Milton Keynes, and Flat Top refused) and races. "Heat Three" is barely won by Don, with Bobo coming a close second and Turnov taking up the rear. Although he has won, the race nearly kills Don – there is no way he can race again in the final. He begs Rusty to take his place. Unsure what to do, and not believing in its existence anyway, Rusty asks the Starlight Express for help with the song "Starlight Express". Midnight approaches with "The Rap", in which the whole cast argue over the validity of Rusty's claim to Don's place. After all, he has already raced once and been disqualified – but on the other hand, Poppa has the right to name Don's successor. It is eventually decided that Rusty will race, rather than runner-up Bobo, partnered with C.B. Greaseball, having dumped Dinah, now invites Pearl to switch sides and race with him instead of Electra. Declaring that it's "only fun", Pearl accepts. Dinah sings about her newly-single state in the country and western style "U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D.". She mourns that she will be the subject of ridicule from the other trains, but all the same, vows that she will never forgive Greaseball, or take him back. Belle, Buffy and Ashley persuade her to cheer up and try to get her man back in "Rolling Stock: Reprise" by being more active, aggressive and manipulative. Shortly thereafter, Electra invites Dinah to race with him which, in the name of getting Greaseball jealous, she accepts. C.B. meets with Electra, and reveals his psychotic and destructive nature with the song "C.B.", in which he admits to causing all the major train crashes in recent history. He agrees to fix the race so that Electra wins. The "Uphill Final" is a dead heat between Electra and Greaseball, with Rusty held back by C.B, who caused him to miss a vital connection and thus the rest of the race. When Pearl discovers this and declares that she's going to the race marshall to tell them, Greaseball turns nasty on her and tells her that if she does that, she'll be disqualified herself. Lamenting that this wasn't how she wanted things to go, she stays quiet. C.B. taunts Rusty that he's no real engine, and never stood a chance in the first place. Rusty doesn't get long to feel sorry for himself though, as the Rockies descend to tell him that that's just how things are – no matter how talented you are, if you aren't lucky, you'll never win. "Right Place, Right Time" is arguably a complaint about racism – the Rockies and both Steam trains are black, and are therefore at an automatic disadvantage. Finally hitting rock bottom, The Pirates of Paris once more beg the Starlight Express to help Rusty, and this time, in the "Starlight Sequence", get an answer. The Starlight Express appears and says that it will help Rusty win, and that Rusty is, himself, the Starlight Express. Suddenly the Pirates of Paris have a lot of faith. As the music (the thwarted climax from the overture) dies away, Monsieur Faust hears coughing in the background. It is Dustin, the aggregate hopper. Don asks Dustin to race with Rusty in the final race, and Dustin readily agrees. Dinah is fed up with racing. She expects a train to whistle at her, and Electra doesn't, so she disconnects him ("He Whistled at Me" (reprise)). Unperturbed, Electra asks C.B. to race with him instead. The "Downhill Final" sees Greaseball and Pearl, Electra and C.B. and Rusty and Dustin pitted against each other. Electra and Greaseball are not concentrating on the race, instead they are scrapping amongst themselves. Under cover of the row, Rusty takes the lead, only to lose it again when Greaseball realises that Pearl is holding him back and uncouples her, and Rusty stops to rescue her. But now Greaseball has no partner. The rules of the race state that each engine has to race with a coach. His only option is to try to take C.B. from Electra. The engines fight over him, allowing Rusty and the Pirates to take the lead and this time they keep it and are the overall champions. Greaseball, Electra and C.B., meanwhile, veer into a tunnel and crash. Pride beyond wounded, Electra staggers back onto stage, having somehow separated himself from Greaseball and C.B.- minus his wig – and rages about the unfairness of his losing. After singing the musical tirade, "No Comeback", he disappears from the musical, never to be seen again. Greaseball and C.B. – what's left of them – trundle onto the stage to announce that they have had "One Rock 'n' Roll Too Many". The entire cast (minus Rusty, The Pirates of Paris, Pearl, Poppa and Dustin) have a good laugh at them. Poppa then demands that Greaseball take them to where he left Pearl, as Rusty is bound to be there, and he hasn't claimed his title yet. Pearl is alone, and sings the power ballad "Only He". Finally she realises that it was always Rusty that she should have been with, and worries that it may be too late to repair all the damage she has unwittingly caused; Rusty appears and forgives her instantly, and together they sing "Only You". Then the rest of the cast descend upon them. The Pirates of Paris reflect on how lovely it is when they see romance on the railroad. Greaseball apologises to Dinah, and, forgetting her anger, she follows Rusty's lead, and instantly takes him back. Poppa then tells Greaseball that he can be converted to steam, saying that he would then be under his own control – at which point Control orders the trains to obey him, and do what they're told. They tell him to shut it. Poppa and Belle then lead the company in a rousing rendition of "Light at the End of the Tunnel", a gospel-inspired number singing the praises of steam power. The show then finishes with the cast skating round the theatre, greeting the audience, to an orchestral reprise of "Light At The End of the Tunnel". The Pirates of Paris then their goodbyes and leave the stage, only to be chased again by the Major-General's men disguised as diesels. 'Act IV (''The Lion King) As the sun rises, Rafiki the baboon calls the animals to Pride Rock. She greets King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi before presenting their cub to the gathered animals ("Circle of Life"). Elsewhere, Mufasa's brother, Scar, laments on his lost chance at becoming king. Back at Rafiki's baobab tree, The Pirates of Paris (still carrying the chest) ask the spirits to conjure the new prince's name: Simba. Time passes and Simba grows into a lively young cub ("Grasslands Chant"). Mufasa shows Simba the Pride Lands from the top of Pride Rock and explains that everything exists in a delicate balance known as the Circle of Life. Mufasa warns Simba not to stray beyond the boundaries of the Pride Lands, pointing out a shadowy area in the distance. Zazu, a hornbill who acts as Mufasa's advisor, arrives and delivers his daily report on the state of affairs in the King's domain. ("The Morning Report") Simba goes to see his uncle Scar. The scheming lion piques the cub's curiosity by mentioning the elephant graveyard, a place where Simba is forbidden to go. The lionesses go out hunting ("The Lioness Hunt"), and Simba arrives and asks his best friend, a female cub named Nala to come with him to the elephant graveyard, although he does not mention their intended location to his mother- he lies that they intend to go to the water-hole. Sarafina (Nala's mother) and Sarabi allow the cubs to go when The Pirates of Paris accompanies them. Simba and Nala formulate a plan and manage to lose the Pirates, while Simba brags about his future position, ("I Just Can't Wait to Be King"). The cubs journey to the graveyard and begin to explore until Don stops them. They are about to leave when they are confronted by the three hyenas Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. The Hyenas intend to have all five of the unfortunates for lunch, and gloat over them eagerly, ("Chow Down"). Mufasa arrives to rescue the cubs and frightens off the hyenas. Mufasa is disappointed and angry that Simba disobeyed him. Simba says that he was only trying to be brave like his father. Mufasa explains that bravery does not mean recklessly seeking out danger. Simba asks whether he and his father will always be together, causing Mufasa to look up to the night sky and tell Simba about the great kings of the past and how they guide and watch over everything ("They Live in You"). Mufasa says that he will always be there for his son. Back at the elephant graveyard, Scar tells the hyenas that he will soon be king if the hyenas assist him, and that they will never be hungry again if they agree ("Be Prepared"). Scar takes Simba to a gorge and tells him to wait there. Scar leaves and signals the hyenas, who start a wildebeest stampede down into the gorge ("The Stampede"). Scar tells Mufasa that Simba is trapped in the gorge, and Mufasa races to his son's aid. Mufasa leaps into the stampede and manages to save his son, but as he climbs a cliff, Scar betrays him and throws him down from the cliff, killing him. Scar convinces Simba that his father's death was his fault, as Mufasa died trying to save him, and that he should flee the Pride Lands. As Simba runs, Scar orders the hyenas to chase and kill Simba. The hyenas obey, but when Simba gets too far, they decide to leave him and make Scar believe that Simba is dead. Back at Pride Rock, Scar announces that Mufasa, Simba and the Pirates of Paris are dead, and the lionesses and Rafiki mourn ("Rafiki Mourns"). Scar climbs to the promontory of Pride Rock, claims the throne for himself, and allows the hyenas into the Pride Lands as his executive staff ("Be Prepared (Reprise)"). Rafiki returns to her tree and smears the drawing of Simba, while Sarabi and Nala mourn for the ones whom they have loved and lost. Out in the desert, Simba and the Pirates collapse from heat exhaustion. Vultures begin to circle, but are scared away by Timon, the meerkat, and Pumbaa, the warthog. The duo take the cub and the Pirates back to their jungle home and show him their relaxed way of life ("Hakuna Matata"). They tell Simba and the Pirates that they are outcasts as well and later introduce him to their diet of bugs and insects. Simba is captivated by the carefree existence, and stays in the jungle with his new friends for a long time. The chorus, dressed in colorful clothes with ornate bird puppets and kites, begin "One by One". As the song ends, however, the beautiful birds are replaced by vultures and gazelle skeletons. A drought has hit the Pride Lands under Scar's tyrannical rule. Zazu, now a prisoner of Scar, listens to the king's woes. First, Scar has delusions of Mufasa's ghost haunting in every shadow. Then, he laments that he is not loved and arrives on the idea of finding a queen and having cubs. Nala arrives to inform Scar that there is no food and no water, just as the hyenas reported the same thing a few minutes ago; Scar attempts to flirt with her. Nala escapes ("The Madness of King Scar"). Utterly frustrated and upset by current events, Nala decides to leave the Pride Lands and find help, vowing that she will never forget her pride. The lionesses and Rafiki offer a blessing ("Shadowland"). Back in the jungle, Simba and the Pirates lead Timon and Pumbaa to find a resting place. Timon and Pumbaa want to sleep, but the restless Faust is unable to sleep. Annoyed by Timon and Pumbaa, Don disappears into the night. Timon and Pumbaa lose their courage and follow the Pirates through the dark jungle. Faust leaps across a fast-moving river and challenges Timon to do the same. Timon falls into the water and is swept downstream by the current until he reaches a waterfall, where he grabs onto a branch. Simba wants to save Timon but is sent into a flashback of Mufasa's death. Timon falls from the branch and Don snaps Simba out of the flashback, rescuing his friend. Simba is ashamed that Timon nearly died because of his recklessness. That night the six friends look up at the stars, wondering what they are. Simba recalls Mufasa's words regarding the great kings of the past, but Timon and Pumbaa dismiss it and laugh at the notion. Captain Arkwright leaves, looking up at the sky and expresses his bitterness about Mufasa's promise to always be there for Simba ("Endless Night"). At Rafiki's Tree, Rafiki hears Arkwright's song on the wind and comes to the joyous conclusion that Simba is alive. She draws a mane onto the drawing of Simba on her tree. In the jungle, Pumbaa is being hunted and chased by a lioness. Simba confronts the lioness and saves his friend. The lioness flips Simba, causing Simba to recognize that the lioness is his childhood friend Nala. Nala is amazed to find Simba alive, knowing that he is the rightful king. Timon, The Pirates and Pumbaa are confused by this, and Simba tells the five to leave so that he and Nala can be alone. Timon realizes what is happening and laments that he and Pumbaa's Hakuna Matata lifestyle has come to an end ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight"). Nala tells Simba about the state of the devastated Pride Lands, trying to encourage him to return and take his rightful place as king. Simba is still guilty about his father's death and leaves. On their own, the Pirates meets Rafiki, who explains that Simba's father is still alive ("He Lives in You (Reprise)"). As Don looks toward the sky, Simba's father appears as a heavenly vision. Mufasa reminds the Pirates that Simba is the rightful king and must return home. Simba and the Pirates are persuaded and head for Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Nala wakes Timon and Pumbaa to ask where Simba is. Rafiki appears and tells them that he and the Pirates have returned to Pride Rock. Simba and the Pirates returns to Pride Rock with Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, where they witness the ruin that Simba's home has fallen into. Timon and Pumbaa lure some hyenas out of their path by providing a diversion. Timon dresses in drag and does the Charleston. Captain Arkwright, Don and Faust tell Nala to go find Simba's mother while they go look for Scar. Scar calls for Sarabi and demands to know why the lionesses are not hunting. Sarabi tells him that there is no food or water and that they need to leave Pride Rock to survive. Scar refuses and when Sarabi snaps at him about not being half the king Mufasa was, Scar strikes his sister-in-law saying that he was ten times the king Mufasa was. At this, the enraged Pirates leap down, startling Scar, who believes his nephew to be dead. Scar forces a confession of murder from the Pirates and attacks them, forcing them over the edge of Pride Rock. Believing that he has won, Scar whispers to Don that he was the one who killed Mufasa. The Pirates, infuriated, leap up and grab Scar by the throat, causing Scar to reveal the truth. A fierce battle rages between the lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and the hyenas ("Simba Confronts Scar"). The Pirates of Paris corner Scar on the top of Pride Rock, where Scar begs for his life and blames everything on the hyenas. In a repetition of Scar's words to cub Simba, Faust tells Scar to run away and never return. Scar, with the thought of the Pirates killing him, appears to follow this request, but turns quickly and attacks Faust again. Don is able to block the attack, making Scar trip and fall over the cliff where the hyenas are waiting below. They surround their former leader and kill him. The battle having finally ended, Simba's friends come forward and acknowledge Simba as the new and rightful king. The Pirates climb to the top of Pride Rock and roar out across the kingdom. The animals gather at the call of their new king and celebrate ("King of Pride Rock"). Rafiki, Nala, the Pirates and Simba ascend Pride Rock where Rafiki lifts Simba and Nala's newborn cub high into the air, thus continuing the Circle of Life and ushering in a new golden age ("Circle of Life (Reprise)"). 'Act V (''The Little Mermaid) The story opens with Prince Eric, his adviser Grimsby, The Pirates of Paris (still carrying the chest) and sailors aboard a ship at sea, discussing the "mythical" merfolk that supposedly live under the sea. Grimsby tries to tell Eric that he must return to court to fulfill his birthright as king. However, Eric hears a beautiful voice and commands it to be followed ("Fathoms Below"). Deep on the ocean floor in the merfolk's kingdom, a concert in honor of a defeated coup d'etat by Ursula is underway, being performed by the daughters of Triton the sea king. King Triton's court composer, Sebastian has composed a song for girls to perform ("Daughters of Triton"). However, the youngest daughter, Ariel, is not there for her solo, bringing the concert to a grinding halt. Ariel has forgotten about the concert entirely, and is swimming around the surface, admiring her new found item, a fork. She reveals that she is fascinated with the human world ("The World Above"). Together with her best friend Flounder, Ariel visits Scuttle and his fellow seagulls to ask about the human things she's collected, and he explains them somewhat erroneously ("Human Stuff"). Elsewhere, the sea witch Ursula is planning revenge against her brother, King Triton. She explains that she was banished from the palace because she used black magic, and tells her minions Flotsam and Jetsam to keep an eye on Ariel, whom she thinks will be the key to getting the crown and trident ("I Want the Good Times Back"). When Ariel returns to the underwater kingdom, she is berated by King Triton, who is angered to learn that she has been on the surface as contact between the merfolk and human world is forbidden. Ariel rushes off, upset, and King Triton assigns Sebastian, whom Ariel made a laughingstock because of her absence at the concert, to watch over Ariel and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. Ariel sits alone in her grotto, which contains her collection of human things, and sings about how she does not believe humans are so bad ("Part of Your World"). Ariel and Flounder meet Scuttle at the surface to see Prince Eric's ship and the people on it up close. Faust tries to reason with Eric telling him he must find a bride and take his place as king. A storm suddenly hits, and Eric is tossed overboard. He almost drowns, but Ariel saves him and drags him to shore. Ariel realizes that she is falling in love with him, and vows to somehow find a way to be with him ("Part of Your World (Reprise)"). Ariel returns to her underwater home, and her changed behavior makes her sisters and Flounder suspect that she's fallen in love ("She's in Love"). On land, Eric is determined to the find the woman who saved his life, but the only clue he has is "Her Voice". The Pirates and Grimsby come up with the idea of holding a ball where foreign princesses will sing to him in hopes that one will be the girl for whom he is looking. King Triton learns that Ariel has saved a human, and confronts her about what happened to her mother ("The World Above (Reprise)"). As Ariel and Triton quarrel, Triton uses his trident to destroy Ariel's human collection. Sebastian arrives and tries to comfort Ariel. Furious with Sebastian for slipping out the truth to her father, Ariel decides to run away. Sebastian tries reason with Ariel by pointing out the wonders of the undersea world ("Under the Sea"). As all the sea creatures join in the jamboree, Ariel swims away with Flounder. As she tries to run away, she is stopped by Flotsam and Jetsam. They sweet talk her into seeking help from Ursula ("Sweet Child"). Ariel goes to Ursula, who presents a deal: Ariel will be turned into a human for three days, during which she has to get the kiss of true love from Eric. If she does, she will be human permanently; if not, her soul will belong to Ursula and she will spend eternity in her "watery hell soaked lair." As payment for the deal, Ariel will have to give up her voice, which would stay safe in Ursula's magic shell. Ariel is unsure about this because of her father telling her that the shell was the fragile life source of Ursula's witchcraft. However, Ursula says it is something she carries stuff inside ("Poor Unfortunate Souls"). Ariel signs the agreement with the ink from her aunt's tentacles. She sings into the shell and swims up to the surface. During this time, Ursula's spell takes effect, and Ariel is transformed into a human. Sebastian and Flounder bring Ariel, newly human and mute, to the shore. Scuttle and the seagulls give her a pep talk to bring her spirits up and get her used to her new legs ("Positoovity"). Thinking Ariel is being attacked by seagulls, Eric chases them off. When Ariel tries to speak with him, she realizes she cannot talk. Eric brings Ariel back to his palace, where the head mistress, Carlotta and the maids bathe and dress Ariel nicely for her night out with the prince. Ariel is fascinated by the human world she finds herself in and the maids wonder why Prince Eric would bring such a girl to the palace ("Beyond My Wildest Dreams"). That night Chef Louis cooks dinner for Ariel, Grimsby, and Eric. He almost cooks Sebastian for the grand finale, but he manages to escape as Louis, the other chefs, and the maids start chasing after him ("Les Poissons"/"Les Poissons (Reprise)"). Later, Eric takes Ariel to the ballroom and teaches her to dance ("One Step Closer"). Meanwhile, Ursula is anxiously waiting for the three days to end and sends Flotsam and Jetsam to hurry things along ("I Want The Good Times Back (Reprise)"). The next evening, after taking Ariel on a tour of the kingdom, Eric takes Ariel on a quiet boat ride through a lagoon. Sebastian and Scuttle watch anxiously, waiting for them to kiss. The Pirates of Paris and some of the lagoon animals try to create a romantic atmosphere for Eric to kiss Ariel ("Kiss the Girl"). Just before they kiss, Flotsam and Jetsam give the boat an "electric shock" and swim away gloating ("Sweet Child (Reprise)"). As the second day ends, Don gives Ariel a pep talk in order to help her get the prince the next day. Carlotta arrives to get Ariel ready for bed and tells her about the singing contest which is to be held the next day. As Ariel wishes she could tell Eric everything Triton worries about where his daughter has gone, Sebastian is concerned for Ariel since her time as a human is almost up, and Eric still dreams of finding the girl who saved him even though he does not want to lose Ariel ("If Only - Quartet"). Afterwards, Sebastian returns to the sea and rehearses his apology and explanation to King Triton. Sebastian and Flounder tell an angry King Triton about Ariel's deal with Ursula. Fearful for his daughter's life, Triton races off to find her. On Ariel's last day as a human the contest takes place. All of the foreign princesses sing to Eric to the tune of "Part of Your World" to see if he can recognize the girl for whom he is looking ("The Contest"). All of them fail to do so. Ariel chooses at that moment to dance for him, and Eric picks her. Ursula then appears, floods the ballroom, and tells Ariel that the sun has set and she has lost. Flotsam and Jetsam grab Ariel and take her back to the sea. King Triton arrives to confront his sister and rescue Ariel, who has returned to her mermaid form. He agrees to take Ariel's place, and Ursula celebrates her victory as she claims the trident and declares herself queen ("Poor Unfortunate Souls (Reprise)"). She banishes Triton with a wave of the trident. Eric's ship arrives and Ursula uses the trident to raise the sea level higher, having Eric's interference out of the way. While she is distracted, Ariel then grabs the magic shell, regains her voice, and threatens to smash the shell. Terrified, Flotsam and Jetsam swim away. Ursula begins to sweet talk her niece, saying she can turn her human again and reunite her with her prince. Ariel starts to believe her and begins to hand the shell over. Believing the shell is within her grasp, Ursula tells Ariel that since they have proven the princess was not a "daddy's girl" anymore, Triton will rot on the ocean floor forever and Ariel will trust her instead. Furious, Captain Arkwright yanks the shell away and smashes it, which destroys Ursula. Triton reappears and is reunited with his daughter. Triton soon realizes that he must let Ariel go and transforms her back into a human ("If Only (Reprise)"). Ariel and Eric are reunited on the beach and Eric and Grimsby are introduced to King Triton. In honor of his daughter, Triton declares peace between the humans and merfolk. Ariel and Eric are married and sail away happily on a ship ("Finale"). '''Act VI (Final act) They return to The Pirates of Penzance ''("Night of the Nightingale (reprise)") and let the Pirates and the Pirate Princess out. Outside the Paris Opéra, The Pirate Princess is again captured by the Major-General's men and the smallest one poses as her, announcing to the public that she is handing the crown over to a gleeful Major-General ("I am the very model of a modern Major-General"). Arkwright, Don and Faust board a freighter and sail back to Paris and battle the bad guys ("Poor wand'ring ones") onstage, exposing the Pirates of Paris to the audience. The Major-General sees the chest and tells the smallest one to get it. The small one reaches the chest and tries to pull the chest away, but Don notices this and tells his fellow men to "sick" him. They get the chest and run away high up into the rafters. They climb onto a crescent moon prop and ride downwards. The Major-General then hops on a sun prop and stops midair, trying to grab the chest ("L'Opera"). They accidentally drop the chest, leaving Don to race down the rafters and to catch it, only for it to fall on him. Arkwright and Faust return up to the rafters and plummet to the bottom of the stage, 2 down and 1 to go. Don and the Major-General battle and the Major-General knocks him down. It seems like it is the end of Don, until Arkwright, Faust, Rusty, The Phantom, Simba and Ariel arrive out of the hole. The Pirates of Paris and their allies battle the Major-General, finally defeating him and saving the Pirate Princess ("The Point of No Return (reprise)"). Don and the Pirate Princess finally declare their love for one another ("Ma Belle Pirate Princess"), as do the others. The Pirates of Paris return to Broadway and start ''The Pirates of Paris, revealing it was an elaborate setup for the audience ('"We're Live in 60 seconds!"). Songs 'Act I' *We are the very model of Modern Major-Pirates - Captain Arkwright, Don, Faust *Welcome to the New World - The Pirates of Penzance *New Orders of the New King - Major-General's men *The Pirate Princess - Captain Arkwright, The Pirate Princess, Don *Sanctuary - The Pirate Princess *Sanctuary (reprise) - The Pirates of Paris *Night of the Nightingale - Captain Arkwright, Don, Faust *The Phantom of the Opera - The Pirates of Paris 'Act II' *"Prologue" *"Overture" *"Hannibal" – Carlotta, Piangi, Chorus and Ballet Girls *"Think of Me" (Part 1) – Carlotta, Ballet Girls, André and Buquet *"Think of Me" (Part 2) – Christine and Raoul *"Angel of Music" – Meg and Christine *"Little Lotte/The Mirror (Angel of Music)" – Christine, Raoul, The Pirates of Paris and Phantom *"The Pirates of the Opera" – Phantom and The Pirates of Paris *"The Music of the Night" – Phantom *"I Remember/Stranger than You Dreamt It" – Christine and Phantom *"Magical Lasso" – Buquet, Meg, Madame Giry, and Ballet Girls *"Notes/Prima Donna" – Firmin, André, Raoul, Carlotta, Madame Giry, Meg, Piangi, and Phantom *"Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh (Il Muto)" – Carlotta, Piangi and Company *"Why Have You Brought Me Here?/Raoul, I've Been There" – Raoul and Christine *"All I Ask of You" – Raoul and Christine *"All I Ask of You (Reprise/He Gave You His Music/All I Asked Of You)/Chandelier Crash" – Pirates, Raoul, and Christine *"Entr'acte" *"Masquerade/Why So Silent" – Firmin, André, Raoul, Carlotta, Madame Giry, Meg, Piangi and Chorus/Pirates of Paris *"Notes II" – Firmin, André, Carlotta, Piangi, Raoul, Christine, Madame Giry, and Phantom *"Twisted Every Way" – Christine and Raoul *"A Rehearsal for Don Juan Triumphant" – Carlotta, Piangi, Christine and Chorus *"Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" – Christine *"Wandering Child/Bravo, Monsieur!" – Phantom, Christine, and Raoul *"Seal My Fate" - Phantom *"Don Juan Triumphant" - Piangi, Carlotta, Christine and The Cast *"The Point of No Return" – Phantom, Pirates of Paris and Christine *"All I Ask Of You (2nd Reprise)" - Phantom *"Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer" – Phantom, Pirates, Christine, Raoul, and Company *"Final Lair" – Phantom, Pirates, Christine, and Raoul 'Act III' *Overture *Rolling Stock – Greaseball and the Gang *Taunting Rusty – Rusty, Greaseball, Gang *Call Me Rusty – Rusty, Pearl, Dinah, Buffy and Ashley *Rusty, You Can't Be Serious – Rusty, Pearl, Dinah, Buffy and Ashley *A Lotta Locomotion – Dinah, Ashley, Buffy and Pearl *Pumping Iron – Greaseball, Pearl, Ashley, Dinah, Buffy, Pirates of Paris, 2nd and 3rd class Sleepers *Freight – Pearl, Ashley, Dinah, Buffy, Rocky I, Rocky II, Rocky III, C.B, Dustin, Flat-Top *Entry of the National Trains – National Engines and Marshals *AC/DC – Electra, Krupp, Wrench, Purse, Joule, Volta and Company *Hitching and Switching – The Company *Pearl, You've Been Honoured – Purse, Pearl, Rusty *He Whistled at Me – Pearl *Race: Heat One – Greaseball and Dinah, Espresso and Buffy, Hashamoto and C.B. *That was Unfair – Dinah, Greaseball, C.B. *There's Me – C.B. *Poppa's Blues – Poppa, Pirates, Rusty *Belle the Sleeping Car – Belle *Starlight Express Introduction – Poppa, Rusty, Belle *Race: Heat Two – Electra and Pearl, Weltschaft and Joule, Rusty and Belle *Boy, Boy, Boy – Poppa, Rusty, Belle, Trucks *Race: Heat Three – Don and Dustin, Turnov and Wrench, Bobo and Ashley *Laughing Stock – The Company *Starlight Express – Rusty *The Rap – The Company *Pearl Twirl – Greaseball, Pearl, Dinah, Buffy, Ashley *U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D. – Dinah *Rolling Stock (Reprise) – Dinah, Belle, Ashley and Buffy *C.B. – C.B, Electra, Krupp, Wrench, Purse, Joule, Volta *Race: Uphill Final – Electra and Dinah, Rusty and C.B., Greaseball and Pearl *I Was Robbed – C.B., Rusty, Greaseball, Electra, Pearl, Trucks *Right Place, Right Time – Rocky I, Rocky II, Rocky III *I Am The Starlight – The Pirates of Paris, Starlight Express, Dustin *He Whistled at Me (Reprise) – Dinah, Electra, Krupp, Wrench, Purse, Volta, Joule, C.B. *Race: Downhill Final – Rusty and Dustin, The Pirates of Paris, Electra and C.B, Greaseball and Pearl *No Comeback – Electra, Krupp, Wrench, Purse, Joule, Volta *One Rock & Roll Too Many – Greaseball, C.B. *Only He (Has The Power to Move Me) – Pearl, (Rusty) *Only You – Pearl, Rusty *Light at the End of the Tunnel – The Company *Light at the End of the Tunnel (Reprise) 'Act IV' * 'Act V' *Overture *Fathoms Below† - Pilot, Sailors, Prince Eric, The Pirates of Paris, Grimsby *Daughters Of Triton* - Mersisters *The World Above - Ariel *Human Stuff - Scuttle, Gulls *I Want The Good Times Back - Ursula, Flotsam, Jetsam, Eels *Part of Your World* - Ariel *Storm at Sea *Part of Your World (Reprise)* - Ariel *She's In Love - Mersisters, Flounder *Her Voice - Prince Eric, Pirates of Paris *The World Above (Reprise) - King Triton *Under the Sea* - Sebastian, Sea Creatures *Under the Sea (Reprise)* - Sebastian, Sea Creatures *Sweet Child - Flotsam, Jetsam *Poor Unfortunate Souls* - Ursula, Ariel *Entr'acte *Positoovity - Scuttle, Gulls *Beyond My Wildest Dreams - Ariel, Maids, Carlotta *Les Poissons* - Chef Louis *Les Poissons (Reprise) - Chef Louis, Chefs *One Step Closer - Pirates of Paris *I Want The Good Times Back (Reprise) - Ursula, Flotsam, Jetsam *Kiss The Girl* - Pirates, Animals *Sweet Child (Reprise) - Flotsam, Jetsam *If Only (Quartet) - Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastian, and King Triton *The Contest - Grimsby, Princesses *Poor Unfortunate Souls (Reprise) - Ursula *If Only (Reprise) - King Triton, Ariel *Finale - Prince Eric, Ariel, Ensemble 'Act VII' *Night of the Nightingale (reprise) - The Pirates of Paris *I am the very model of a modern Major-General - Major-General *Poor wand'ring ones - Chorus *L'Opera - Opera singers *The Pirates of the Opera (reprise) - Don, The Phantom *The Point of No Return (reprise) - The Pirates of Paris, Rusty, Phantom, Simba, Ariel *Ma Belle Pirate Princess - Don *We're Live in 60 seconds! - The Pirates of Paris, Rusty, Simba, Cameraman Category:Musicals